


The Best Theme Song

by Groot_Is_God



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Captain America wins, Competition, Gen, Post-Avengers (2012), Song Lyrics, Songfic, Steve Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: Entrances into the common area are no fun without a little friendly competition and some really good theme songs.





	The Best Theme Song

**Author's Note:**

> Got the inspiration for this from a pinterest post I found so all credit for the idea and parts of this goes to the creator!

It all started out as a joke.

Everyone was sitting in the common area, minding their own business. The TV was playing in the background, some baking show that Steve enjoyed. Tony was transfixed on his Starkpad, working on schematics for an update to his suit. Bruce was watching over his shoulder, offering input occasionally. Thor was meticulously cleaning his hammer while watching the TV with Steve and Clint.

Suddenly music began to blare, a song none of them quite recognized at first. Natasha pranced in, smirking while walking in beat to the music. All eyes moved to her as they realized the song playing was Black Widow by Iggy Azalea. Everyone rolled their eyes and groaned, returning to what they had been doing previously. 

The next day everyone was gathered in the common area again. Steve and Thor were watching TV while Natasha, Clint, and Bruce were in an intense game of Scrabble. No one noticed Tony’s absence until Jarvis began playing Iron Man by Black Sabbath. Everyone looked up from their various tasks and watched as Tony strolled in, smiling widely. Eye rolling, and groaning ensued as the Avengers went back to what they were doing. 

Their little joke quickly became a competition to see who could find the best theme song to enter the room to. Barton had Thinking Out Loud (Hawkeye Remix) playing as he sauntered into the room. Bruce had Monster by Skillet playing as he entered. Thor entered to Immigrant by Led Zeppelin. Everyone kept trying to one up the others each day as they entered the room.

But it all stopped when Steve chose his entrance song for the first time about two weeks into their little competition. Everyone looked up as the National Anthem began playing and watched as Steve marched in, grinning. 

It was unanimous. Steve had won.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh how I love our dysfunctional Avengers fam... They're all so great.
> 
> Been having some writers block so this is just a little quickie for now! 
> 
> Check out my tumblr for more - groot-is-god.tumblr.com


End file.
